Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by nattie black
Summary: Spoiler saison 3 et 4 ! POV Derek. Redevenu adulte Derek va voir Stiles, les choses dérapent mais le lendemain Derek reste Derek : un parfait con. Lemon !


Qu'on se le dise me revoilà avec un os dont je ne suis absolument pas fière. Je l'ai bâclé, j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que j'arriverai à aborder le challenge délicat du POV Derek sans dénaturer son personnage et son caractère. D'avance désolée.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Alors que mes doigts y étaient fermement accrochés, je constatais à quel point les cheveux de Stiles avaient poussé. Un coup de vent léger passa par la fenêtre entrouverte, balaya le rideau qui s'écarta pour laisser la pleine lune se montrer. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines alors qu'un appétit féroce attisait tout mon être. Le shérif n'était pas là, je l'avais entendu partir voir des corps qui avaient été dans le comté voisin. Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais redevenu un adulte, et j'avais deux trois mots à toucher à Stiles, nous n'avions pas encore pu nous parler depuis que le Nogitsune n'était plus. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas les choses dérapèrent. Sa langue s'enroula autour de moi et je lâchais un grognement bestial, tirant sur ses cheveux. Il aspira avec vigueur et je perdis le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je le forçais à se relever, je ne voulais pas venir pour la première fois dans sa bouche. Dans ma folie précédente je l'avais dévêtu, ainsi rien ne m'empêcha de prendre sa virilité dans le creux de ma main et d'entamer des mouvements d'aller-retour. Je me servais pleinement de mes sens, à l'affut de ses moindres réactions, pour le masturber de manière délicieuse. Sous le plaisir il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha brusquement à mes épaules.

Je ne savais pas comment on en était arrivé là, enfin je savais pertinemment que c'était moi qui l'avait entrainé là dedans, mais pourquoi ?! Je me penchais et lui léchais les lèvres, les lui mordant de temps en temps sans retenir ma force. Tout mon être était rempli d'un seul désir le marquer comme miens, prouver à tout le monde, et à lui en particulièrement, qu'il m'appartenait, qu'il dépendait de moi et que je le dominais. Il répondait à chacun de mes coups de dents par des baisers tendres. La tendresse, c'était bien quelque chose que je trouvais superficielle sur le moment.

De mon pouce je titillais son gland, les vibrations qui parcoururent sa longueur m'annonçaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je le relâchais vivement, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête maintenant, je me faisais confiance pour tenir toute la nuit mais je savais Stiles inexpérimenté, qui sait à combien de round j'aurai le droit avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit ses yeux gorgés de luxure et j'acceptais de lui céder un doux baiser. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre il recula vers son lit légèrement tremblant, il se retourna et je me délectais de la vue que j'avais de son dos, de sa chute de rein et du galbe de ses fesses. Sous tous ses vêtements d'adolescents il cachait un corps finement taillé dans sa roche. Il s'installa à quatre pattes et de là où j'étais je pouvais deviner qu'il était rouge de gêne. Tout en me voulant rassurant je m'installais derrière lui en me délestant de mes derniers habits. D'une main caressante je l'enjoignis à se coucher sur le ventre, je n'étais ni une brute ni un animal, je n'allais pas le prendre vulgairement dans cette position. Pour notre première expérience ensemble, lui comme moi méritions mieux.

J'embrassais son épaule, léchais sa nuque tandis que je tentais de trouver ma place sur lui. Son odeur me rendait fou, plus je la respirais plus il devenait mon univers. J'avais de toute évidence trouvé une position qui lui allait puisqu'il se mit à respirer avec force tout en se frottant contre mon érection. Une fois encore je grognais et quelques secondes après mon humain me suppliait de le prendre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas un animal et je pris le temps de le préparer. Je sais, comme tout à chacun, que ce genre de rapport est plus douloureux pour le passif que dans une relation entre un homme et une femme. Et sans avoir une taille impressionnante je pouvais dire honnêtement que j'étais au dessus de la moyenne. Quand je le sentis prêt à me recevoir je laissais mon instinct prendre les choses en mains. Lentement je le pénétrais, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi, pour lui rendre ma présence plus agréable je lui aspirais toute sa douleur d'une main posée sur sa hanche. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde je poussais un juron repris en chœur par Stiles. De sa respiration hachée il m'ordonna de bouger. Après ça tout ne fut que communion de nos deux corps. J'aimais m'enfoncer en lui et ce quelque soit le rythme que j'employais. Je jouissais de chaque gémissement que je lui arrachais. Et plus que tout, j'aimais la façon dont ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et d'amour.

Si la première fois je n'avais pas voulu le prendre à quatre pattes, au bout de trois heures je me retrouvais à le pilonner alors qu'il avait le torse plaqué contre son bureau. Cependant j'avais assez d'esprit pour voir qu'au final c'était mon petit humain qui menait la danse, lui qui me donnait des ordres, lui qui prenait l'initiative de changer de position. Moi j'étais bien trop perdu dans le plaisir de le posséder. On ne s'arrêta qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, repu l'un de l'autre et notre désir charnelle comblé. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle je le laissais se reposer sur moi. Il se nicha contre mon épaule et je m'octroyais cinq minutes pour profiter du calme ambiant. Quand je fus sûr que Stiles s'était endormi je me glissais hors de son lit avec hardiesse. J'avais repris pleinement mes esprits maintenant que la lune terminait sa course dans le ciel. De plus j'avais des affaires à régler avec Peter.

Je ne devais pas rester ici, et je n'aurai jamais dû venir le voir. Ce qu'il s'était passé était à oublier. Une perte de contrôle momentanée, cela ne signifiait rien pour moi, il était quand même question de Stiles ! Et avec de la chance le gamin serait assez intelligent pour le comprendre ou du moins ce la fermer et ne pas s'imaginer qu'on était un couple à présent.

Je voulais retrouver Kate pour lui demander ce qu'elle m'avait fait exactement, Peter, lui, voulait la retrouver parce qu'il était sûr que c'était elle qui avait notre argent. C'est pourquoi on avait fait appel à Braeden, il nous fallait doubler les mexicains. Je vis tout de suite à son regard que je ne la laissais pas indifférente et je la trouvais plutôt belle. Je ne pense pas que je serais rentré dans son petit jeu de séduction si je n'avais pas eu des images et des sentiments à effacer de ma mémoire. J'étais particulièrement en colère de m'être laissé submerger aussi facilement par la pleine lune. Mais j'en voulais encore plus à Stiles de m'avoir céder sans aucune raison. Même si notre relation avait toujours été à part et pour le moins étrange je n'étais pas homosexuel et encore moins amoureux de lui. Je m'étais senti coupable pour Jennifer Blake, si je n'avais pas été aussi crédule, de nouveau, on aurait pu l'arrêter plus tôt, les gamins n'auraient pas eu à aller visiter la mort et le Nogitsune n'en aurait pas profité pour posséder Stiles. C'était uniquement pour ça que j'avais mis tant d'ardeur à le sauver, absolument pas parce que je tenais plus que ça à sa vie. Et puis il faisait des efforts pour être moins pénible…

Il tenu une semaine avant de venir me voir mine de rien. Nos noms étaient sur une liste de personnes à éliminer, lui et ses amis n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux qu'un piège à l'intention de celui qui voulait nous voir morts. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que Kate m'avait fait mais je ne guérissais plus et perdais rapidement tout ce qui faisait de moi un loup. Pour plus de commodité Braeden dormait chez moi, ce faisant la tension entre nous était de plus en plus chaude. La veille de l'exécution de leur plan Stiles était venu me voir pour soit disant me mettre au courant et me demander mon avis. Venant tout juste de soigner une blessure que m'avait fait un chasseur je lui avais ouvert la porte encore torse nu. Chose que je regrettais sur le champ quand je vis son regard s'attarder sur ma peau. En entrant il vit que la jeune femme était négligemment installée dans mon lit, et bien qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre nous, l'adolescent en avait tiré des conclusions. Alors qu'il était là à s'agiter devant moi, j'eu des réminiscences de notre nuit, je sentais encore son étroitesse, le satin de sa peau sous mon touché, l'odeur transpirant de son corps. Et cela m'excitait autant que m'exaspérait. Je refusais de me laisser malmener par ce petit humain insipide. Mon regard se fit sombre et dangereux, Stiles comprit qu'il était de trop. Il jeta un regard déchiré allant de Braeden à moi, je vis sa bouche tressaillirent puis il partit le cœur battant avec force. Bon cela s'était mieux passé que ce que j'avais espéré.

Néanmoins une certaine fureur coulait toujours dans mes veines, fureur que je déversais contre la jeune femme quand celle-ci tenta de m'inculquer des techniques de défense. Je l'attrapais et l'entrainais avec moi dans un échange bestial. Je n'y retirais aucun plaisir mais cela avait l'avantage de faire disparaître Stiles de mon esprit et d'évacuer ma colère. A ce moment je ne le savais pas encore mais c'était contre moi que j'étais en colère. Puis les jours passèrent, sans nous étaler au grand jour la mercenaire et moi prenions du bon temps ensemble, enfin c'est ce que je me disais. Je parlais de moins en moins et ressassais de plus en plus. La nuit, quand j'étais sûr que tout le monde dormait, j'allais faire un tour en voiture dans le quartier du gamin, il dormait mal. Mon besoin de solitude se faisait plus fort et je refusais de me regarder dans un miroir sachant que j'étais un parfait connard. Mais comprenais que, j'ai fait tant d'erreurs dans ma vie, je ne méritais pas d'approcher quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et bon que Stiles, je le savais au plus profond de moi. Je refusais toujours d'admettre ce que j'éprouvais pour lui tout en le maudissant pour m'avoir naturellement rendu dépendant de lui. Et cela je lui faisais payer les rares fois où l'on se croisait. J'y mettais tellement de vigueur que Scott s'interposait à chaque fois avec virulence, se montrant de plus en plus menaçant à mon encontre. Dans le fond je n'avais qu'une envie, que l'alpha me rende la douleur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'infliger au plus jeune.

Quand on apprit enfin qui était le benefactor je ne sais pas vraiment si je fus surpris de trouver Peter coupable. Encore une fois il avait manipulé tout le monde depuis longtemps. Mais avait-il arrêté un jour ? L'heure de la dernière bataille avait sonnée, on ne pouvait plus laisser Peter et Kate agir et torturer les gens selon leur bon vouloir. J'étais définitivement humain et ne possédais que mes muscles et ma maigre formation accélérée que m'avait donné Braeden, pour autant je me battais de toute mon âme. J'avais pris la résolution d'aller m'excuser au près de Stiles si je survivais. Bien que nous étions en nombre supérieur, Scott avait prévenu les mexicains, les Berserkers de Kate semblaient invincibles. Je me tenais avec Scott et Malia face à Kate quand Lydia lâcha un cri. L'alpha s'en alla nous laissant la charge d'en finir avec Kate. Du coin de l'œil je vis le corps de mon oncle tomber en deux morceaux alors qu'un des chasseurs étrangers se tenait difficilement appuyé contre une épée, le combat avait dût être rude. Malia se retrouvait au sol et je l'aurai surement rejoint en piteux état si Chris n'était pas intervenu, d'un tir précis il mit fin à la deuxième de sa sœur. Dés que leur maîtresse c'était retrouvée inanimée par terre, les Berserkers avaient pris la fuite. Tout était fini, il ne nous restait plus qu'à panser nos blessures.

L'adrénaline refluait et je reprenais conscience de la réalité. Lydia avait crié, j'entendais des pleurs. En regardant autour de moi je vis que la rousse était fermement tenue prisonnière dans les bras de Parrish qui tentait de contenir sa crise. La peur me gagna, il y avait déjà eut tant de mort qu'il ne restait à Lydia que peu de proches, j'étais terrifié parce que si elle réagissait ainsi cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Accourant vers le groupe je tentais de voir qui était tombé. Braeden vint à ma rencontre et essaya de m'empêcher d'avancer plus. Elle semblait en mauvais état, du sang coulait de son nez et un rictus de douleur lui barrait le visage.

**-Derek tu ne devrais pas…** Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par le hurlement déchirant de l'alpha.

D'un geste brusque je repoussais la mercenaire. Je devais le voir. Il me tournait le dos, il était à genoux et avachi contre le torse de Scott. L'une des griffes d'un Berserker semblait avoir poussé de son épaule. Je m'avançais, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je l'avais tenu éloigné de moi, il ne courrait aucun danger. Scott m'entendit, il redressa la tête et de ses yeux larmoyants il me fusilla sur place.

**-C'est de ta faute ! **

Je…que…quoi ? Mes jambes lâchèrent et je me serai effondré si on ne m'avait pas retenu. Je crus reconnaitre Chris et j'entendis Braeden me souffler que Stiles s'était interposé de justesse et lui avait sauvé la vie. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je restais dans un brouillard méditatif. Toutes sortes d'images et de pensées se mélangeaient. Tout était si confus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passa avant que le choc n'ait lieu. Je tombais au sol, une vive douleur dans la mâchoire, toute de suite après une pluie de coups me tomba dessus. J'essayais en vain de me protéger, mon adversaire était beaucoup trop fort pour que je prétende pouvoir me mesurer à lui.

**-Scott arrête ! Arrête !** Mon passage à tabac cessa enfin. Je regardais médusé Scott, pourquoi s'en prenait-il ainsi à moi ?

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Scott ?** Le questionna Chris.

**-C'est de sa faute ! Il l'a fait pour lui.**

**-De quoi ?!** M'insurgeais-je presque.

En quoi étais-je fautif de ce qui venait d'arriver ? De nouveau l'alpha vu rouge et Liam dût aider l'ancien chasseur pour le maîtriser.

**-Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tu t'es servi de lui ! Cette nuit là, tu t'es servi de son corps pour ensuite le traiter comme un moins que rien. Lâchez-moi !**

**-Scott, je…** commençais-je sans avoir le courage de continuer. Il était donc là le problème, il était au courant.

**-Lâchais-moi je vous dis ! Tu es allé jusqu'à le mordre, Stiles a essayé de le cacher, comme les suçons et votre odeur dans sa chambre, mais ça n'a servit à rien. Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ?! Il te faisait confiance, on te faisait confiance !**

Voilà, la bombe était lancée. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté.

**-Viens Scott, on va rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital.** Lui dit Liam.

Même Chris me tourna le dos. Néanmoins avant de disparaître il me conseilla :

**-Derek, ça ne me regarde pas mais, même si Stiles survit tu ferais mieux de quitter la ville quelques temps. Personne ne sera en mesure de retenir Scott et le shérif s'il ne…** Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla.

Je restais là, assis par terre, à l'endroit où l'on s'était battu. Et sans que je ne puisse me retenir je me mis à pleurer, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis la mort de ma famille. Je sentis qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi.

**-Ils ont forcé Scott à le mordre. Aucun humain ne peut se refuser à l'appel d'un véritable alpha, alors il va surement vivre**. Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne. **Au moins cela explique tout tes virées nocturnes, son nom que tu murmures quand tu dors… C'est assez ironique, vous échangez les rôles, tu te retrouves humain et c'est lui le loup.** Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder sans rancœur. **Tu es maître de tes actions, mais contrairement à Argent je pense que tu dois rester, il va avoir besoin de toi. Il aura besoin de t'entendre t'excuser et lui dire que tu l'aimes.**

La boule dans ma gorge était si grosse et si douloureuse que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mes yeux brûlaient. Sans la voir je sus qu'elle partait à son tour. Et moi je restais là, j'avais besoin de tout évacuer. Elle avait raison un long et difficile chemin m'attendait et je me devais de rester présent et fort pour Stiles comme il l'avait toujours été pour nous.


End file.
